Someday: Sango and Miroku
by Chibi Inu Chan
Summary: Sango moves into an apartment after the mysterious murder of her family and guess who she meets there? What will happen between Sango and Miroku? What about the mysterious murder? Is the murderer after Sango, too? Read to find out! First chapter reposted!


**Someday: Sango and Miroku**

**_Chapter One_**

Sango sighed as she walked around her new neighborhood. She came across a small playground; one most likely meant for little kids. She sat on one of the benches and looked up at the sky to see beatiful shades of pink, red, orange, purple, and blue. She let her mind wander until she was so lost in her thoughts she could almost hear Kagome's voice from right next to her saying, "Isn't the sunset pretty?" Sh blinked away a few tears and suddenly noticed footsteps coming from behind her.

"Beautiful sunset, isn't it?" a handsome voice asked. Sango turned around to see a handsome young man with slightly long hair, about shoulder legnth, pulled back into a pony-tail. He sat down next to her and looked her in the eyes. "Not as beautiful as you, of course, " he said, rubbing his hand on her butt. She slapped him across the face.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled. A few people walking by turned their heads towards the two.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," he said, hoping the angry look on Sanog's face would soften. "My name's Miroky Houshi, " he informed her. She made a soft snort-like noise, not seeming to care at all. "It would be rude not to tell me your name..." he prompted.

"Sango Taijiya," She answered shortly.

"I haven't really seen you around here...Did you just move here?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded. "Oh, yes! I knew I saw you somewhere before! You were moving into the apartment right across from mine!"

"So, you were spying on me?" Sango asked accusingly.

"No, I just remember seeing you move boxes in on the way in from work earlier today. I was about to offer to help you when my friend from work called." Sango seemed uninterested. Miroku was surprised his 'charm' wasn't working on Sango, but he refused to give up.

Sango stood up and began walking home, not really open to the idea of being alone in a park with a pervert at night. Miroku easily caught up with her.

"It would be rude to let you walk home alone at this time of night. Especially since we live right across the hallway from each other, " Miroku seemed excited about the fact that they lived so close, but Sango was too out of it to notice.

"Fine," Sango said with a sigh. It was starting to become obvious that she couldn't get rid of this guy. Not like she never had guys interested in her; She had boyfriends back in highschool. None of them had ever lasted longer than a week, though. Sango just didnt like them as more than a friend. Her mind began to wander again; swimming through memories of her old home.

"So, how do you like it here?" Miroku asked in attempt to break the akward silence.

"It's a nice neighborhood," Sango replied, still half in her own world. "I just miss my friends, " Miroku nodded. He could understand how she felt.

"Look, we're here already," Miroku commented as the apartment complex in which the two lived came into view. "Time sure flies when you're having fun!"

_Yeah, right _Sango thought. To her, the short walk seemed to take forever.

"I'll see you." Miroky casually waved good-bye to Sango as she shut the door of her apartment. She grabbed a cup of ramen, boiled some water, and poured it in. She set it in front of her as she sat at the kitchen table. She then got up, opened a box, and dug through it for a pair of chopsticks. Before long, she was back at the table, staring into the cup of still steaming ramen. She thought of times shen she and Kagome were grocery shopping. Inuyasha had begged to go with them to be with Kagome and get away from his older brother, who he didn't get along with well at all. They let him, but made him promise to behave himself. Sango kenw it was hopeless; the second they passed the ramen isle, he was of like a dog after a cat, sniffing every flavor of every brand of ramen. She sighed at the memories. _RING! _

The phone made Sango jump. Kagome had made her promise to plug it in and set it up as soon s she had all her stuff in the house. She answered the phone and was happy to hear the expected voice of Kagome from the other end of the line.

"Hey!" her bubbly voice answered. "Do, do you like your new house?" Kagome asked. Sango had moved in such a rush...She picked the first apartment she found for rent.

"Uh-huh," Sango replied, shoving another mouthful of ramen into her mouth.

"We totally have to visit soon..." Sango laughed a little. Kagome made such a big deal of everything. She only moved earlier that day. "I suppose you're still setting up," Kagome said.

"Yup."

"I'll let you go then. You must be tired from all the work," Kagome said thoughtfully. Sango yawned.

"Yeah, I kinda am..." she said, not even noticing how tired she was before it was mentioned.

"I'll call you tomorrow, 'k?"

"Uh-huh"

"Sweet dreams!" Kagome's voice responded before Sango hung up the phone.

She glanced around her new house half asleep, not noticing a folded piece of paper that appeared to be shoved under her front door with her name written on it.

* * *

Sorry I had to repost it...I wasn't happy with the first one...it seemed too rushed. I know this one seems a lot different, but the main plot line WILL be the same...I promise that! I hope you all liked this one better than the first and if not, too bad, I do! XP Just so you all know,I got the ideafor it when I was listening to Someday by Nickelback, so don't say, "Someday! Ther'ye already together!" (if they get together)'cause my friend did that and I got mad...Anyway...PLEASE review! tell me if you liked it, hated it,or w/e (just tell me why you didn't like it if you didn't so I can get better!) Thanks for reading! 


End file.
